And The Dead Shall Walk The Earth, Unless I Can Stop Them
by grimreaper1373
Summary: My name is Reaper, son of the Grim Reaper. My evil brother, Reaver, has thrown me out of my Realm and into a world where I have no place. Yet. I have gained an alliance with the Teen Titans of Jump City, and together, we will destroy my brother and his demonic horde. This is Reaper, signing off. Basically a sort of Season 6. Raven/OC, with others as well.Rated T-M, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey everyone! I would like to say that this is my first story. So...yeah. If you could please review it with whatever you would like to say, be it flames or praise, it is welcome. A little constructive criticism never hurts and here's the first chapter.

The Reaper

Chapter 1

As I walked down the slick streets of Jump City, I couldn't help but think about what happened a few hours before.

My brother had just destroyed our mother and father, and had cast me out of the Realm of if that wasn't enough, I had shot out of the portal like a bat out of hell, and had landed right smack against the side of a building on a cold, rainy Jump City night. Of course the cold didn't make me uncomfortable, nor the rain. I love both. But I hated getting slammed against buildings. Despite what some may think, it doesn't feel too great. I also hate my brother. I'm going to make that little bastard pay.

"At least," I thought", my weaponry is not damaged." My flamberge, combat knife, and my 2 modified SIG-SAUER MPX-SDs with attached Red Dot Sights were all still in their spots, along with the SMG's 40 round extended mags and attachable silencers. My black, heavy combat armor was scuffed though."Of freaking course," I said in my raspy voice. It wasn't raspy from drugs or some crap like that; I DO NOT like that human stuff. Rather, my voice is raspy naturally, being a Soul Eater and all. I morphed my armor back to my clothing, which was also fully black. When I morph, my weapons disappear too.

I basically have two clothing modes. Normal mode is a long-sleeve hoodie with the hood up, jeans, and sneakers. Assault mode is combat body armor from neck to toe, and the hood stays normal. My face was like a normal humans, just a bit more gaunt in the cheekbones. My eye pupils were pure black, along with my hair, and my skin was pale. I was rather muscular, but not freakishly, and 6ft. 7in. Rather tall for a 17 year old Soul Eater, which I probaly owed to my dad, who was the Grim Reaper himself. I also had black, bat-like wings on my back, which I could only use in non-combat form. My teeth were all like the canine teeth in humans. I got a bit of my energy from taking parts of souls, but I still needed to eat things like meat, meat, and more meat.

Anyways, I was walking down the street, toward a small diner. As I entered, I shook off my wings, and felt the burning stares of the other 7 people in the room. I walked over toward a table furthest in the back, and took a seat. "So who the hell are you supposed to be," yelled the man behind the counter.

"None of your business," I said.

"Um...Ok None Of Your Business, what would you like to eat," the man said.

"Just a burger."  
>"Alright, I'll go tell the cook, and it'll be out in about 30 minutes."<p>

" Are you kidding me?"

" Well the other 2 cooks went home and all our leftovers were eaten by one of the big robot guy I think."

"Titans?"

"Yeah. What, have you been living under a rock?"

"Do I look like I would fit under a damn rock? Just tell me who they are and this won't get ugly."

"Yeah, whatever. They're the super-heroes that protect the city. You know,Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy? They live in that big T-shaped tower out on that island. That enough information?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"You're welcome."  
>...<p>

After I finished my food, I went to one of the hotels in the city and flew up to find an empty room to sleep in. I didn't have money to rent a room. Once I found one, I slid the window open and climbed through. I proceeded to make sure no-one was there, then I went into the bathroom, pulled off my clothes, and got in the shower. I started to think about the days events. Everything from when I woke up that morning in my bed, to when I watched helplessly as my parents were blown to pieces.

"Piece of shit!" I screamed as I slammed my fist against the plastic paneling of the shower, succeeding in breaking a hole in it," I'm gonna kill that fucker! Ahhhhhhh!" another hole,"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" more holes with each "damn it" said.

"Ok, calm down," I thought, " you'll get your revenge at some point. But I'll need some allies to take on him and his army of supporters he's probaly already halfway amassed. Maybe those so-called 'Titans' will help me. I just hope they're not hostile to me. I don't exactly scream good guy at first sight."

After I was done, I pulled my now dry clothes on, laid down on the bed, and fell asleep with the ever increasing pitter-patter of rain.

AN:Ok I know it was stupidly short, but that was just an intro to the character. But, besides the shortness, please review and tell me, was it good, or bad, or uber-bad or what. Please let me know in a review. Thanks in advance. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright here's chap. 2. I noticed that someone reviewed with what seemed to be a long rant of drivel. Please, if you do review, _actually_ review. If you read this story, please review with an actual review. Thx. Also, I forgot to put this in chap 1, but the Teen Titans belong to DC and Time Warner. The only think in this story I own is Reaper and characters associated with him that I'll be adding in laater chapters. Please don't sue me. Anyways, enough with that. Onwards!

Chapter 2

As I woke, all the past day's events flooded into my mind. I shook off the anger and sadness, then began to think of what I needed to do.

"Ah, Realm, I can't think of where to freaking start." So I flipped on the TV in the room. On it was regular stuff. A war here, crime in other cities there, something about a super-typhoon over in Japan.

I changed the channel to local news, and saw a reporter crouched down next to a police car that was one of many in a blockade around a bank. About 20 elite police members were also crouched down around the blockade.  
>The camera panned over to the entrance of the bank, a few shots rang out, and the cameraman crouched down. The reporter turned towards the camera and began to speak." I'm here at the the Jump City Federal Bank, where 6 armed men are holding the employees of the bank hostage and are threatening to kill them and themselves. Residents of Jump City are advised to reroute away from the bank. If you work at one of the businesses around the bank, your employers expect you to stay home until the crisis is resolved. But the question is this,'Where are the Teen Titans?'"<p>

"Well it's like seven in the morning, so they're probaly asleep or on their way," I thought," I better just start there." So I got up and launched myself out the window. I spread my wings and flew towards the bank.

When I arrived, it was utter chaos. One of the squad cars was in flames and the elite police were pinned down. I saw a couple of snipers on a nearby rooftop, next to what appeared to be the man in charge. I flew down and landed on the building. As I landed, one of the snipers turned and pointed his gun at me. I put my hands up and the man that looked high in the ranks turned and said," Who are you?"

" Name's Reaper. I'm here to help you out."

"Sergeant Jim Franco of the FRAD."

"FRAD?"

"First Reaction Assault Division."

"Oh. What do you need me to do, Sergeant?"

"Well they're holed up pretty good. We tried to get a team in there, but sadly, all 4 men were blown up by an I.E.D. I can't really figure out how to get them to surrender. Just do whatever it takes to end this. Lethal force is authorized. Just be careful. They're rather good at fending off a siege."

"I'll do what I can."

As they woke up, the Titans could tell that they were being called in to stop another villian.

"Ah crap," said Robin over the loudspeaker," come on guys wake have work to do."

Beast Boy walked out the door into the Command let out an earth-shaking yawn and began to speak. "Aw come on! Can't we just have one day to sleep? This sucks. Can I like turn in my communicator or something?"

"Come on Grass Stain," said Cyborg. "This one might be fun."

"Ha! Fun? Really? My idea of fun is sitting down and playing videogames."

" Maybe you'd like some of Starfire's Cream of Toenail. You know, that nasty stuff she made you eat when I left?"

" Nevermind. I'm good. Let's go catch a villian."

"You know, being broken out of meditation is worse than a rude awakening. If anyone should be complaining, it's me," said Raven as she walked into the room.

"Hey, where's Robins girlfriend?"

"Beast Boy, I'm going to hurt you. She is my girlfriend but geez. Find something new to bug me with."

Just then, Starfire walked in. "Boyfriend Robin, be nice to Beast Boy. He's just trying to be himself."

"Humph."

"Alright, let's see what it is this time," said Cyborg.

He turned on the screen to the news to see a story about a bank robbery. "Really? We got woke up for that?"

"Wait," exclaimed Beast Boy. "Pause that. Now pan the screen over a bit. There! Who is that?"

They saw a winged boy in full black, pointing his SMG over a cop car and at the building.

When he saw this, Robin said," I don't know, but we're about to find out."

While I was waiting for an opening in their defense, I was in the process of being shot at. "I think you missed, dumbass!" With that, I returned fire. "How do you like it? Oh, you want more? Come on, there is more than enough for everyone."

Just then I heard someone land beside me. They had enough cover behind the police van I moved over to for all five to drop there next to me.

"I assume you're the Titans?"

"Um yeah. And who are you?"

"I'm Reaper. Don't worry, I'm not an enemy," I extended my open hand," I'm a friend."

My gesture was not returned. "Right...well are we gonna get these guys or what?"

"Robin, we'll probaly need his help. We're not immune to bullets," said Raven.

"Fine, but if you betray us, there's going to be hell to pay."

"Pfft, I'm too awesome for betrayal. Let's kick their butts!"

"Alright. Titans, go!"

With that, I morphed my armor up and dove behind a squad car to my left. I could see the Titans each doing their seperate stuff. I saw Raven use telekinetic black stuff to throw a car at the entrance, Cyborg firing blasts out of his arm-cannon, Beast Boy transforming, Robin throwing smoke bombs, and Starfire tossing green bolts at the gunmen.

I dove out from behind cover, pulled out both MPXs, and sprayed bullets all over the windows. I then ran through one of Robins smoke grenade clouds, into the side entrance of the bank. As I entered, one of the robbers swung his shotgun around and tried to hit me in the face with it. I ducked under it, brought my fist right up into his right elbow, succeeding in breaking it. I then kicked him in the left knee, which made him howl in pain. I kicked him to the floor and punched him in the face, which knocked him I ran and dove behind the counter.

From here, I could see Cyborgs sonic blast hit a man square in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Right towards me."Oh crap," I yelled, then I barely ducked under him. "Hey! That dude almost hit me!"

"Sorry!"

I saw another guy launch past me with after a green bolt hit him in the stomach. "Whose guy was that?"

"Mine," yelled Starfire.

"Ah. Well you have better aim than Cyborg."

"Thanks!"

"Hey!" yelled Cyborg.

"It was just a joke," I yelled back.

Another guy was coming out of the back room, and as he came in, he took an energy covered rock to the face. It wasn't enough to kill him, but it did knock him onto his butt. Then another one hit him in the chest, sending him sprawling backwards. Straight into a wall. He slid down it, and when he hit the floor, he was out of it."Nice," I said.

I saw another guy trying to move around the side to get an angle on me, but then he turned and I saw what was behind him. A big, hulking mass of green that was a Beast Boy gorilla. The man shot a few rounds into his shoulder, but it wasn't enough to stop Beast Boy. Within 3 seconds, the guy was incapacitated. The firefight was over.

I stood up and said," Wait, wasn't there one mo-."Just then I felt a colossal blow to the back of my head. The Titans were all outside, so there wouldn't be any help from them. But I didn't need it. The rather large man behind me said in shock," How are you still standing?"

"I don't know, but you're screwed."I got up and kicked him through the front entrance into the middle of the road outside. I walked out and pulled my flamberge off my back. I could see the Titans out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't care who saw me. This guy wasn't gonna live. I walked over to him and picked him up by the throat with one hand, my soul stealing power coursing down my arm. I said to him,"Do you feel your soul draining away? Don't worry, I'll take good care of it!" I heard someone say,"No, wait!" But it was too late. I shoved the sword through the mans abdomen as he let out a howling scream."Did that hurt? Huh?! I thought so!"I dropped his body on the ground as I heard Beast Boy say,"Um... guys? He just killed that guy."

"What the hell was that," questioned Robin.

"I'm sorry. My anger took control after he hit me in the back of the head. Sorry.

"Ugh. Come on. You're staying with us so we can keep an eye on you."

I turned around, and the last thing I saw was Cyborgs fist hitting me in the face.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: And I'm back with another chapter. I actually wrote chapter 1 through 3 before I even posted the story. I noticed nobody has reviewed yet :/ I really need some feedback for chapter 4. I know its a lot to ask, but I would really appreciate it if you did. I only have one follower/favoritor, so thx to Karsap for being that person. Ok, on to the story.

Chapter 3

When I awoke, all I could see was darkness and a window, through which I could see that it was evening.I could tell I was sitting in a chair with my arms up on the armrests and cuffed, without my weapons.

"Aw come on. Really?! Screw life! Hey guys?! Excuse me, but what the Realm is going on? Let me go! And what was that, Cyborg? Punching me in the face? What the crap? Hello?!"

"Titans! Meet at the med-bay. Reaper's awake," came Robins voice out of the dark.

"Great. Now they're going to kill me."

Suddenly the lights came on and I could see that I was in a medical room of some sort. The chair I was strapped into was meant for something else, but I guess it doubled as an interrogation chair. There was a door across from me and a med-bed to my left with a medical display screen beside it.

The Titans came walking in, all five of them. "Yeah thanks for locking me up. It really helps my trust," I said.

"We did this for our and the citys' protection," said Robin.

"Ok. Tell me how locking a hero up is GOOD for the city! I mean yeah, my anger got the best of me, but it's not like I was going to go on an anger-induced rage and take out you guys and the people of the city. I mean, come on!"

"We are sorry friend. We did not know if we could trust you," said Starfire.

"Where are we now? At your tower or-"

"How did you know where we live," asked Robin in a more urgent tone.

"Some guy at a resteraunt I went to when I first got here told me."

"OK. Well here's the deal. You tell us who you are, and we'll let you go. Deal?"

"No deal. How about this one. You let me out of this chair, and I'll tell you."I could see him thinking about it. "It's not like I can take you all out. I saw your powers. The only thing I have is my guns, my sword, and my knife, which you took from me, and my only power is Soul Draining, which by the time I start draining it, you'll be all over me."

"Alright! Alright. Just don't try any crap." Cyborg came over and unlocked the power-reducing metal cuffs around my hands and feet. As soon as he did, I stood up and spread my started to get into defensive positions.

"Calm down. I'm just stretching 'em." They relaxed, but only slightly. "A few months ago, my brother, Reaver, fell into the wrong crowd. This crowd was a splinter group of our race. They believed that my parents' rule needed to end, but instead of just being peaceful, they decided to take the rulership by force. The other day, they stormed the Hierarchial Temple and made it to the throne room with minimal casualties. I was unprepared and so were the soldiers under my command." At that point, Cyborg said,"Under your command?" I told him,"Soul-Eaters are able to join the military at age 15 because we are usually matured and able by , we lost the throne room and I had just recovered from an explosion. I got up and made my way into the back bedroom where my parents were, and when I got there, I saw my brother standing over my father who he had struck down. My mother was lying on her back in a pool of blood by then, dead." I could see the looks of horror on all their faces, but I was just going to continue."I looked at my brother and he looked at me, and I could see he had fallen over the edge of his mind. I looked at my father and could see he was about to die. I got angry and ran at my brother, who pulled a grenade from his belt. He dropped it and tore a portal open behind both me and him. His lead to the throne room and mine lead here. He turned and jumped through his portal and the grenade went off. My parents were blown apart and I was blown backwards through the portal. And that's how I got here.I just thought if anyone could help me take back my home, it'd be you five. This isn't just in my best interest, it is also in everyone elses. If he makes it through the portals with his demon army, may everyone help themseleves, because he sure as hell won't. So, will you help me?"Robin looked around thoughtfully, then he focused on me.

"Fine. But only because the city needs saving."

"Thanks. Now, can I go?"

"Nope."

"But the deal was-"

"The deal was we'd let you out of the chair."

"Well, I'd rather sleep in my hotel room than on a cold metal floor."

"We have a room you can stay in."

"Fine. Freaking fine. Where's it at?"

"We'll take you to it."

We got to the room and the door slid open. Inside was nothing but a big window on one side, a dresser on the other, and a king-sized bed with a thin blanket next to that."That's it? No T.V.? No pillows? Thanks," I said sarcasticaly.

"If you can help us the next time a villian shows up, we'll get the city government to cut you in on our weekly pay that we get. Until then, that's it. And don't try to escape. We have sensors on the entire building," said Robin as he walked out of the room and the door slid shut. I waited a minute then walked out the door. I stealthily followed them down the hall to what looked like the control room. They walked through and the door shut and locked. I snuck to the door and put my ear against it. I heard them begin to speak. Beast Boy said," Robin! That was Terra's old room! Why'd you let him sleep there?!" I didn't know who Terra was, but I wasn't going to think about it tonight. I put my ear against the door again. "Sorry Beast Boy, but now it's being put to a use. We need to keep an eye on Reaper so that he doesn't kill anyone else," said Robin.

"Fine. But don't expect me to like it."

"Robin, are you sure he will not do the killing to us? He could easily do it while we sleep," said Starfire.

"Yeah. I don't want to go to sleep and never wake up," said Cyborg.

"I don't think he'll try anything. I think he just had an anger flash because that guy bashed him over the head," replied Robin.

"But he bashed him in the head hard with his gun. If Reaper didn't go down then, that means he can take a lot of our hits. If he does something, it'll be hard for us to take him down. All he would have to do is just grab his weapons from the storage room," said Raven.

"Well like I said, I think he just had a flash of anger. It'll be fine. Just sleep with one eye open. Let's just go." I heard them walk off to what I guessed was the direction of their rooms. I turned and walked back down the hall to find the storage room Raven mentioned. Eventually, I found it. I went in and found my weapons lying on a table next to my MPX magazines. I then walked back to my room and placed the weapons on the dresser. I laid down and fell asleep.

I woke up and yawned. While I slept, I had a dream about my parents dying over and over while I could only stand by and watch. It was life-shattering. But I couldn't dwell on that right now. I had to get up and get something into my stomach. I tiredly stumbled out into the hall, right into a chair. "Damn it. I'm freakin' tired," I muttered. " I guess someone was too untrusting to go without keeping a watch on the door," I thought. I shook it off and went down the hall and through the now unlocked door.

I walked out and to my dismay the Titans were in there milling about. They saw me and stopped what they were doing. They didn't take up any defensive postures thankfully, but they were still keeping a close eye on me though. "Do you guys have any food, like a cereal bar or something," I asked.

"We have some in the kitchen area in one of the cabinets," stated Cyborg. Then Beast Boy said," Cyborg, those are mine!"

"He has to eat something. I don't feel like making more food than I have to."I went over, grabbed one, and came back. I peeled the wrapper off and took a bite. "Gross! What is this, tofu? Or toe fungus? Something gross?" They started laughing, everyone except Raven. "Oh yes, very funny. Hardy-har-har. Let me guess Beast Boy, you're a vegetarian. Or an animal lover."

"I've been all different types of animals,even ones that people eat," he said.

"You've been a cow, a chicken, and a pig?" More suppressed laughs from everyone but Beast Boy and Raven. "I win," I said. "Raven, do you even laugh?" She said,"No I do. But only at something that's funny." I sighed,"But...nevermind. Do you guys have any meat? Any REAL meat?"

"I guess I'll have to make more than I want to," said Cyborg.

"Thanks," I said."Also, I listened in on your conversation after you took me to my room last night. Thanks to Raven, I found my weaponry in the storage room," Robin cast a scolding glance at her,"And you guys can trust me. If I need your help, I'm not going to do anything to hinder you, am I? And Beast Boy, I'll move out of your friend's old room and into here. At least the floor here is carpet."

"That's...private," said Beast Boy through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, but I had to eavesdrop to see if you guys would try anything while I slept. I shoudn't have, but I did. Like I said, if the room is special to you, then I'll move out of it."

Beast Boy calmed down a little bit and said simply this,"Thanks." Then I heard a piercing alarm go off and saw red lights pulsing throughout the room. I said,"Ow! What is that?"

"It's our alarm to tell us that a villian is running amok," said Raven. She switched on the TV and we saw an empty street with a big guy walking down it towards the camera. He raised his hands up and the cameraman was surrounded in black energy and he fell to the ground, dead.

"Alright Titans, let's go," said Robin.

"Hey Robin, am I coming?"

"I'm not letting you stay here in our HQ by yourself. You're coming." I followed them to the elevator and went down with them. The door opened when we hit the bottom, and I ran, jumped, and spread my wings.

When I landed in downtown Jump City, it was chaos. I could see destroyed cars, broken poles, and a couple bodies, plus the cameraman we saw on the TV. The only thing I couldn't see was the culprit. The Titans landed beside me. "Well, whoever did this is gone," I said.

"Not exactly," said a gruff demonic voice to my left. I looked that way and up a bit. A large demon from the Realm dropped down from the third story of the building. He was about 8 feet tall, and wearing heavy steel armor with markings all over it. "Who are you? Did my brother send you to kill me or something? I won't let you kill people just to get at me." He walked towards me for what I thought was just going to be a talk, but instead he ripped his warhammer off his back and hit me and I went flying into a nearby window. I hit the wall inside the building and as I fell to the floor and spat blood I said, "Bounty hunter. I hate those guys." I heard Robin yell,"Titans, go!"

I heard the fight begin outside. I got up and headed up the stairs nearby. I got to the fifth floor and ran over to the window. I saw the fight and it wasn't looking good. The demon was currently swatting at the Titans like they were flies with his hammer. I ran back a bit then turned, sprinted and dove out the window. When I jumped out, my armor morphed and adrenaline kicked in. Time seemed to slow down a bit. As I was falling, I saw Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy lying at different parts of the street, nearly incapacitated. Robin was chucking an explosive at the attacker and Raven was picking up a car and throwing it at him too. The bounty hunter shrugged off the explosive and smashed the car with his hammer as it came hurdling at him. He brought the hammer down next to Robin, sending him flying into Cyborg as he tried to stand back up. Raven slung another car at him, actually succeeding in hitting him. He went down on his knees but quickly recovered, got up, and began to infuse his hammer with soul energy, which would suck the life out of any other living thing that was within a 5 foot radius of where he brought the hammer down. And Raven just happened to be in his sights. He tried to strike the ground in front of her, and Raven probaly knew he'd miss, but she didn't know what that energy could do. Unfortunately for him though, I was coming down hard. Right onto his head. I pulled out my knife as I fell and brought it vertically into his shoulder. He howled in pain as it dug deep into his flesh, and then he hollered," Get off of me you little bastard," as he flung me off.

I knew what bastard meant, and that didn't sit well with me. "Never call me that! Your death comes on even swifter wings now! Die, you sonofabitch!" In a nearly blind fury, I pulled my sword out and ran at him as he slammed his weapon into the ground next to me; I could feel the energy trying to suck my soul away, but I was pissed so that countered it. I drove the blade horizontaly into his other shoulder, pulled out my MPX, fired it into his side, barely skinning him, and hit him with the butt of my gun. He was winded from the damage I had dealt, but I wasn't stopping there. I harnessed the soul energy from his hammer strike, focused it into my own soul-steal power, and spread my hands out, facing my palms at the hunter. The power shot out of my hand and he was surrounded in it. He began to yell out as he fell to his hands and knees, blood beginning to drip from his open wounds and mouth and he starting gasping for breath. Robin ran up and began to yell over the sound of him screaming,"Reaper, calm down!"

I yelled back,"Fine!" I stopped and the bounty hunter fell to the ground and rolled over. I ran up and ripped both blades out of him. He screamed in agony again and I said as I pointed my MPX at him,"Shut up! Tell me who you are, why you're here, and where my brother is! Redeem yourself. I will let you live if you do."

He rasped out,"You are...a very worthy opponent. I will...tell you who I am. I am a bounty hunter sent by your brother. ," he said between breaths. "Your brother is still in...the Realm. He has made his HQ in the Hierarchial...Temple. The...emperor is dead and Reaver has...has usurped the throne. Let me go...like you said." I thought about it, and then I looked back at the Titans, who were standing a few feet behind me. Robin looked at him, and then at me and shook his head. I looked back at the demon and said,"I said I'd let you live. You see those 3 bodies over there lying in the street? Now they won't be able to continue their lives because you killed them! And all the stuff you broke?! That's going to cost people hard-earned money! You're not going back. You're going to the maximum security prison." His eyes grew wide and he tried to get back up, but I shot him in the leg and he screamed again. I punched him in the face and knocked him out. I turned and saw Cyborg talking into his arm communicator. A few minutes later, a FRAD prison van rolled up and Sergeant Franco jumped out of the passenger seat. He walked up and said,"We've got it covered. Thanks guys. And Reaper, I'll call the mayor and get pay set up for you. You'll recieve it when the Titans get theirs."

Robin said,"No problem, Sergeant. Thanks." He helped the the other 3 officers get the villian into the van and they got in and drove off. I turned again and looked at Titans. "Can we go back to the tower now?" Beast Boy said," Yes. And we're going to eat something as soon as we get back.

We got back at around noon. Cyborg and Beast Boy went straight to the kitchen to grab some food. I went over to the couch and basically collapsed into it. I was tired from the battle. I leant back and said,"So, what do you all usually do during the day? Besides fighting crime of course."

"We spend time milling about and doing nothing but read ing, researching, watching TV, eating, and playing videogames," said Robin.

"Really? Sounds good to me! What games do you play?"

"Just some racing stuff. And there was another but I forgot what it was."

"What console?"

"No that Gamestation over there." I looked over at it and said," Well,that's not gonna cut it. You guys have got to get with the times. First time I get my damages pay, I'm going to buy something new.

"Oh please don't,"said Raven.

"Now I definitely am. Anyways, when do we get the pay?"

"Um...I think that it's tomorrow. We get it on Sundays. Yeah, that's tomorrow."

"Until then I guess we just do whatever, right?"

"Pretty first we want to ask you some questions." Just then Beast Boy and Cyborg came back. They all five sat down on the opposite side of the couch from me. "What do you want to know?"

"First," said Robin,"What kind of a threat does your brother pose?"

"A large one. He's very persuasive and he can usually get what he wants with ease. He already has an entire army that he amassed. And he was powerful enough to destroy my friends, my mother, and my father, and he cast me out. My father was the lord of the Realm, so he would've needed more than an immense power. Just picture what happened to the city Hiroshima, but at a global level. That's the kind of destruction we're talking if he wins."

Then Beast Boy began to speak."Earlier you said you had guys under your command and that you were able to join the military at 15?"

"Yes. When I turned 15, the first thing I did was join the military. The many Realms around mine were always at war with each other. A lot of times they would leak into my Realm, and we would have to fight them off. That's why I joined. Being of royal birth, I was propelled through the ranks. I showed people that I was to earn that spot. I had a few soldiers under my command. We were an elite unit. But, they were killed in a blast, which was also the one that knocked me out before I was cast out."

"Oh. How old are you now?"I told him,"Seventeen."

Starfire asked,"What is your home like?"

"It's always raining. Literally that's the only weather there, and the ground just soaks it all up. It's always kinda dark amd gloomy. It's rather rocky terrain, with mountains and hills dotting the place. Plus it's never warm. The hottest it gets is around 50 Degrees Fahrenheit."

"And what are your people like?"

"We're a rather violent race. Not all of us mind you. Just a lot of us. The more violent ones are called Vehements, which is Latin for violent. They are a range of different creatures. I'll tell you about the different creatures later. They're the ones that make up my brother's army. The less violent ones like me are called Anima Comidenti, which means Soul Eater."

"Where did your species come from?"

I sighed,"This is a long story."

Raven said," It's not like we're going anywhere."

"OK. But this relates to your race, Raven."

"How?"

"Here goes. Before Azarath, the ones known as Azarathians broke off from Earth and made their own Realm. About 1000 years ago, there was a war in the Realm.A few of the Realm's monks started practicing magic way beyond dark, magic that dealt with the very soul. These monks unleashed this power on the other monks, wanting to be the actual rulers. Eventually these 50 or so monks were overwhelmed and the good monks got together and gathered enough power to tear a massive chunk of the Realm off, and they lifted it from the ground, way up above the clouds. On this island in the sky, the monks started building a huge city, now known as Azarath. They established a rule over the city with the top monk, Azar, as leader. After they did this, they wanted to unleash damnation on the ones that forced them to do that. They performed a massive ritual that made it rain and storm eternally, and used their dark magic to change the ones left on the Realm into something else. The most affected one was a demon named Trigon," at that Raven tensed a bit,"and he was turned into a giant, hulking demonic creature with red skin, four red eyes, and an unmatched temper. He was destroyed recently though by something. Anyways, all of the others were also changed a little. The ones on the side of the Realm closest to The Change Crater were messed up into other creatures with bad tempers. Those are the Vehements. The ones on the opposite side were changed as well, but not as bad. Those make up my people, the Comidenti. We were made to have no powers but a select few, who have soul related powers, like my soul-steal ability. We created guns and swords to take place of powers. And so there we were. Left with no help from the Azarathians and damned by them as well. You won't find this in any Azarathian archive. We were seen as all freaks, with no hope for repentance, I guess you could say. You see, Raven, your people aren't as good as they say."

She looked at me and I could see rage in her eyes. I was blown back off the couch by her power and I slammed against their computer stuff on the wall. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Raven walking to her room.

"That hurt," I said as I came to and tried to stand. After a couple of tries, I gave up. I could feel the dried blood on the back of my neck where I had hit the computers. I could tell it was evening by the view of the sunset out of the window. I had been moved to the couch and I could hear the Titans talking over near the dining area section of the room.I couldn't hear Raven though. I felt bad for making her angry. I was just getting to much into my storytelling. I decided I was going to tell her sorry the next time I saw her. Just then, a mouthwatering smell drifted over from the dining area. That was enough to get me off the couch. I spun around and said,"What is that smell?"

Cyborg said,"That would be fried chicken that my momma used to make." I walked over and just as I thought, Raven wasn't there. I was relieved and saddened at the same time. But I couldn't dwell on it with the prospect of eating fried chicken on my mind."Please tell me that there is some left." Cyborg replied,"Lucky for you, I was able to tell by your sharp teeth that meat was probaly always on your menu. It's over there in the microwave."

"Sweet!" I walked over to it and popped open the door. I snatched up the plate and walked towards the table. I asked,"Do you guys mind if I eat with you?"

"Sure. But only as long as you make sure not to intentionally make Raven upset...again," said Robin. "Thanks," I said. "I didn't mean to make her upset. I just got caught up in the story I was telling. Regardless, I'm planning on saying sorry at some point. Where is she?"

"She holed herself up in her room and she hasn't come out," explained Beast Boy. "I tried several times to get her to come out, but all I got was eerie silence."

I pulled the seat out and plopped myself in it. I grabbed the piece of chicken off my plate, sunk my teeth into it, and ripped off a chunk. "Sorry about my table manners. I'm starving. The last thing I had was a burger in that same diner where that guy that told me who you were. That was 2 days ago. And, this is extremely freakin' good! And you cooked this?"

"Yep. Like I said,it's was my momma's way of making it. I used to help her make her food and I picked up a few things. That was before she...well before she died in a car crash. Which was the same crash that took my normality away. The doctor's had to amputate everything that these parts are now replacing." He had a saddened look on his face. I said,"If it's any consolation, my mother was also killed, as you know. You didn't have to say anything."

"No it's OK," Robin said. "We agreed that since you told us all of your background, we'd tell you ours." I took another chunk off the piece of chicken and gulped it down. "Are you all four sure," I asked. "Yes. It is something we have all done the agreeing on," replied Starfire.

"I'll go first," said Robin. "My parents and I used to be a circus act called the Flying Graysons. My parents were the actual act, and they were trapeze artists. Once, I heard a pair of gangsters who worked for a crime-lord named Tony Zucco trying to extort money from the circus manager. When he refused, they sabotaged my parents' ropes and when they went on their next act and,well...you know the that, I was adopted by Batman and he became the closest thing to a father I though, he tried to take me off the field and at 15 I left. I then moved to another city and then 're turn, Beast Boy."

I turned to Beast Boy and listened. He said,"My parents used to travel the world's rainforests to study the various animals in them. I was born while they were in Africa, and I grew up alongside them on their expeditions. When they were studying a rare green monkey, I was bit by one, infecting me with a disease called Sakutia. To cure me, my parents injected me with a serum. It gave me my shapeshifting abilities and turned me green. When I got a little older, my parents died in a boat accident. Afterwards, I started to get interested in a group called the Doom Patrol. I found them and I was accepted into the group. Eventually, I got fed up with their leader treating me like crap, quit, and moved here. This is where I met these guys."

"Hmm. So this serum gave you yoir abilities?"He nodded."Cool," I said. " , how about you?"

"I was born on a planet called Tamaran, in a diiferent star cluster, alongside my sister, Blackfire. One day, a fleet of Gordanian ships attacked my home, and my sister sold me to Gordanian slavers to bring peace to the planet. My parents died from grief because when a Tamaranian gets too sad, the heart can not take it. While the Gordanians were flying near Earth to take me to The Citadel, I broke out of the ship brig and fled to Earth, where I went into a fury trying to get my cuffs off. The others found me, calmed me down,and released me. That is how we first met."

"Then we fought off the Gordanians sent to retrieve her and destroyed their particle beam cannon. We then decided we were good as a team and establised the Teen Titans," explained Robin.

"Wow. You guys met under pretty oppressive circumstances. I'm sorry we had to meet that way as well. I am not very good at meeting people, as you have seen. Thanks for telling me your backgrounds. It helps me trust you all more. But anyways, what do you guys usually do on Saturday nights?"

"Beast Boy spoke up."Usually, tonight is Movie Night. But I don't know if Raven will want to. I'll go ask. If she even answers." He hopped up, put his plate that origanally had a veggie-burger on it in the sink, and walked down the hall. I vacuumed up the rest of the food on my plate and proceeded to put it in the sink also. Beast Boy came he walked over and sat down, he said,"That didn't work. I got her to open the door a crack and I asked her, but she just shut the door in my face, which I guess means no." The other Titans finished eating and put their plates in the sink. Cyborg said,"Ok, we'll watch our movie soon, but first I want to challenge Reaper to a round of Turbocharge." I said,"You're on." We walked over and sat on the couch. He put the game in as the other 3 sat down to watch. The game started up and Cyborg let me customize my own ship. I made it black with red stripes going down the side. We started our race and immediately Cyborg's ship launched off. I finally found the button and my ship began to chase after his. It finally caught up and Cyborg hit the boost button and his ship flew over and past the finish line. Mine got there and I said,"Ok. I didn't know the buttons. Rematch?"

"Alright. But prepare for the same outcome." We restarted and both our ships shot off the launch pad. We got about three quarters down the track and my ship pulled ahead. Cyborg kept trying to overtake me, so I tried something risky. I got right in front of his ship and hit full on the brakes. His ship hit mine at max speed and burst into flames. At 10% hull integrity, I passed the finish line. The whole room dropped dead quiet. Cyborg broke it by saying,"Holy crap." Everyone except Cyborg jumped up and began clapping me on the back. Beast Boy said,"Dude, that was so awesome!" Starfire spoke up and said,"Well done, my friend! You really did the kicking of the butt to Cyborg."

Me and Cyborg both stood and I said,"No hard feelings?" He said with a look of shock still on his face,"No hard feelings. I've just been on a winning streak lately."

"Yeah," said Robin."We were beginning to think he was unstoppable. Good job. Sorry Cyborg, but I think Reaper just earned the title of the new champ."

"Aw, it was getting lonely at the ,that was just beginners luck. We're going to do a tournament tomorrow to test our true skills.I'm going to reclaim that title," Cyborg said with a smile on his face."Yeah, yeah. What movie are we going to watch?"

"Well, we could either watch Days of the Brain-Eaters," said Beast Boy as he tried to act out being a zombie. "Or," suggested Starfire,"we could watch Single No More."

Cyborg said,"You guys vote. My human nature calls to me. Be back in 5." We voted and Beast Boy and I voted for the zombie movie. Starfire voted for the romance and Robin voted for the same because apparently they were dating. So Robin said,"We'll have to wait for Cy to get back. Just then we saw someone beginning to slowly emerge from the shadows of the hall that led to the bedrooms. Beast Boy jumped behind Starfire of all people and exclaimed,"Zombies are attacking!" Raven's voice came out of the dark,"I don't think I'm that ugly."

Beast Boy jumped out from behind Starfire to his original spot and said,"I was NOT hiding behind Starfire." I snickered and he said,"Hey, that wasn't funny! It could have really been a zombie and we could all be living-dead food right now."

"Yeah right. Like we could die to a lone zombie. It'd have to be like a massive zombie with titanium for skin or something."

"Anyways, I vote for the zombie movie," said Raven. Cyborg came back and Starfire said as she flew up behind Cyborg and wrapped her arms around his neck,"Cyborg! Do you know that I am your best friend and that you should vote for Single No More!? I will bake you an entire cake if you do." "Well, since I wasn't present at the beginning of the vote, I don't wanna vote," he said with a teasing tone. Starfire floated back over with her head hanging and Robin said,"It's ok. If we have time, we can watch the other one tomorrow night."

Starfire excalimed,"Yay! Thank you, Robin!" And she smattered him with kisses."Okay, okay, I get your point," laughed Robin as he gently pushed her off. In the midst of it all, Beast Boy must have left, because he came running back over with a massive bowl of popcorn and mustard because apparently Starfire loved to drink mustard like it was soda or something. I said,"You like to actually drink mustard Starfire?" She said,"Yes! It is a very good tasting beverage." I laughed and Cyborg said,"Okay guys, let's get this movie started." Robin sat down with Starfire right by his side, Cyborg sat to Robin's left, Raven sat to Starfire's right, Beast Boy sat on Cyborg's left and I sat to Beast Boy's left. The lights went off, the ENTIRE front window transformed into a TV screen, and the movie began to roll. I grabbed the popcorn bowl that Beast Boy had put on the table in front and immediately began to eat it. I put it in the gap between Beast Boy and I because I had leant forward. I reached over to put my hand in the bowl and my hand just touched the couch. Surprised, I looked over and saw that Beast Boy had swiped it and was eating the popcorn at faster than light speed. I just sighed and turned back to the screen.

About an hour into the movie, it was coming to a climax. The zombies were tearing through a crowd of people without stopping and the main characters were trying to outrun the horde. The Titans were all huddled up together in fear, which I found to be rather comical. The movie got silent because the protaganists had made it into a room and they had shut door, which made the room in the movie and reality pitch black and silent. I got an idea and quickly and stealthily got up and went up behind the Titans. I made my wings extend and began to make groaning and growling noises. I heard Beast Boy mumble,"What was that?" Using my good night sight I inched towards the Titans and just as lightning flashed through the windows in the movie. I let out a demonic scream and lurched towards them. They all jumped clean off the couch and over the table in front. I fell backwards and began to laugh my butt off. Cyborg jumped up and paused the movie and turned the lights back on. I got up but I didn't stop laughing and Cyborg vaulted over the couch and punched me in the laughed and Beast Boy said,"Dude, that was classic! You even scared Raven! Holy crap! That was the best scare ever dude!" A flustered looking Raven said in a sarcastic voice,"Yes, I'm shaking in fear." I finally stopped laughing and exclaimed,"You should have seen the looks of utter horror and shock on your faces! That was legendary!" Robin didn't look too happy to be scared in front of his girlfriend though. He said,"I wasn't scared. I was just...going along with it."

I said,"Sure you weren't. Oh, well. You don't have to admit it. I could tell you were scared by the look on your face. And it was priceless!" Starfire looked a little shaken up. She said,"Your scream frightened me. It sounded real." I replied in a friendly tone,"Sorry. I just figured it'd make the scare factor better. And it worked!" She laughed.

We all sat back down and finished the movie, which had only about ten minutes left. When it went off, the screen faded away and the lights came back on. I stood and said,"Well that was a good movie. Plus, it wasn't low budget either." Beast Boy said,"Now, thanks to you, I'm going to have a zombie infused nightmare." I laughed and said,"Now I think I'm the master of fear. That was the best scare I've ever done. And you guys reacted perfectly." They all stood and Robin said,"Alright, I guess I'm going to head to bed. Nice one, Reaper. Goodnight guys." He walked off down the hall with Starfire in tow and also bidding everyone a good night. Cyborg lifted a panel on his arm and said,"I'm going to activate the tower security. G'night, you three." He also walked off and then Beast Boy turned to me."Hey Reaper my room has a bunk bed, if you want to sleep on the bottom bunk. The top's mine. My room is down that hall. Goodnight, Raven." He went towards his room and went in. I guess now is as good a time as any. I turned to Raven and said,"Hey Raven, before you go to bed, I just wanted to say sorry for earlier. I don't think you're people are bad people and I apologize for what I said." She sighed and replied after a few seconds,"It's fine. I lost my temper and I'm sorry for that. Goodnight." She walked off to her room. After finding the bathroom and using it, I went to Beast Boy's door and knocked. He opened it and greeted me with a smile. "Alright, dude! Your bed is the bottom one. I took all the trash away from around it and now it's clear."

"Thanks man. I wasn't looking forward to sleeping on that couch." I walked over and sat on the bed. I placed my weapons under the bed and sat down on it. I laid back and said,"Whoa! This is way better than any couch." Beast Boy replied back,"Your welcome, bro. And just so we're clear, I'm not a homosexual." I laughed and said,"Glad we're on the same page." He jumped up onto his bunk and clapped. The lights went out and I closed my eyes with a feeling of satification that I hadn't felt in a while. I was grateful to have these new friends around me. I drifted off into a deep sleep with a clean conscience.


	4. Chapter 4

span lang="hi-IN" /spanAN: Hey guys! Grim here with another chapter. Sorry about the long wait. Life can get a little hectic; I'm sure everyone understands where I'm coming from. My updates will probaly be kinda sparatic until summer, which is a long way off because it's November. But I will still keep updating as fast as possible. :)

Chapter 4

I woke up and looked at the alarm clock on the bunkbed's side table. It read 3 a.m. I knew it'd be a while before I could get back to sleep. I wasn't really tired anyway. I got up and walked over to the window. I needed some cold fall air. I was about to open the window when something caught my eye. A little red laser was pointing across the window's threshold. I remembered what Robin said about sensors and thought,"That sucks. Fortunately, I know how to disable it." I brought my wing up and slowly pushed the sharp tip into the wall. I wrapped the tip around the sensor and slowly pulled it out. I brought my other wing over and wedged that one's tip under a crack in the device. While being really, really careful, I peeled it apart and found the clasp holding the wires to the laser and yanked it out. Luckily, no alarms sounded and it didn't explode, so I breathed a sigh of relief and set it down. I slid the window open and flew out and onto the roof. I saw a basketball court and a ball-rack. I muttered,"Hmm. That works too." I grabbed a ball and went to shoot some hoops.

After about a half hour, I put the ball up and sat on the edge of the roof. The skyline off the city was comforting to look at. I pondered what other people were doing with their normal lives and thought how half of this planet was asleep. The other half was working and wandering around, going about their business. I couldn't let Reaver destroy this place. These people didn't deserve it. And I would be the one to meet his armies on the field and drive them into the ground.

I was so deep in my thoughts that when I finally heard someone walking up behind me, I jumped up and almost fell off the roof. I quickly regained my composure and said,"Raven. What are you doing up here? It's like almost 4."

"I should ask you the same. As for me, I come up here every so often to meditate. It's much better than that old room." I replied," Oh. I'm just up here thinking. And, heh, playing basketball. By myself. But I'll leave of you wish."

"You're fine," she said. She sat about five people widths away from me, which kinda hurt my feelings for some reason. The feeling left as fast as it had come, but still, it was strange. She opened up her book that she had brought up with her. There was a matter pressing me to say something, and I tried to suppress it, but in the end, it won out. I turned towards her and said," You know, I really am sorry about earlier. I was out of line and I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm sure all of your people aren't bad, and I apologize."

She said without looking up,"I already told you earlier that it's okay."

"I know, but you didn't stay long enough to hear all of it."

"And you said everything you said earlier."

I finally remembered, AFTER she said that."Ah, crap. My bad."

"Once again, it is fine. By the way, how did you get out without the sensor going off? They were set for thermal sensing."

"Ummm, uh, well...," I sighed,"I won't lie, I pulled it out of the wall and disabled it. I was going to put it back in the wall when I went back in."

"How'd you get it out of the wall without activating it?"

I flexed my wing out and she said,"Oh."

I stealthily glanced over at her. A chill passed through my body when I saw her and I quickly looked back at the city. We sat in silence for a while, then I warped my gun out and began to tinker with it. I messed with that one for a bit, then I warped it away.

Before I knew it, the sun was rising. By then, Raven had closed her book and had begun to meditate. I stood up and said,"I guess I'm going to go back in to just go watch some TV." Without another word spoken, I flew back into Beast Boy's room and put the sensor back together and into the wall. I slid the window back down and walked out into the hall quietly. I went to the living room and flipped the TV on while sitting down. I flipped through the channels and found one that was one of those morning talk shows."Good enough."

When it got to the sports report segment of the show, I started to actually listen. One of my favorites was football. After the TV droning on for 25 minutes, I began to doze off. When I was just about to fall asleep, Cyborg's voice boomed out,"Reaper?"

I shot off the couch and fell face first onto the table in front. "Man, that hurt! You surprised the hell outta me! Ow, my face!" I laughed to show that I wasn't angry."I was almost asleep too."

"Heh. Sorry. I was just surprised to see you in here. I'm usually the first one up," said Cyborg.

"Ah. I was just watching TV. Couldn't sleep."

"Oh. What you watchin'?"

"Just a sports thing on this morning show. Nothing much else on."

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Nope. Go right ahead."

We both sat down and watched a re-cap of a foot ball game that had played the other day. It showed a part of the game where a stupid play had been made that cost the team the game. Simultaneously, me and Cyborg both said,"Well, that was a stupid play."

Cyborg then said,"Wait. You like football?"

"Yeah. We used to play it at the armory back in the Reapm. That was just one of the many things we did on the base."

"Cool. You good at it?"

"Meh, I'm OK at it. Why? You have a ball?"

"Yeah. Me and the others go to the park here in Jump City sometimes and play it."

"Dude, awesome! We should definitly play some later."

"Yes, we should. We gotta check with Robin, though. He might have other stuff planned for us."

"Alright, cool. Also, earlier, before I came in here, I went up to the roof. I saw your basketball court and I played a little, by myself. Sorry."

"Hey, man, it's fine with me. But, one thing. How'd you get past my sensor?"

"Um, well, I used my wing to dig into the wall and pull it out. Then I pulled it apart and de-activated it. But, don't worry. I put it back together and into the wall again."

"Oh. Hmm. I didn't anticipate that. Very resourceful of you."

"Wait, you're not angry?"

"Naw, man. I like to find out how people are able to get past my stuff. It lets me figure out what I need to upgrade on them."

"Ah. Makes sense." Just then, something slimy wrapped around my left leg. I jumped up and said,"Holy crap, WHAT IS THAT THING?"

It was a little fat maggoty creature that was as long as my arm. Before I could kick it across the room, Starfire bolted in yelling,"Wait! Don't kick him!" She swooped it up into her arms like a baby and said,"Bad Silkie. Do not try to eat Reaper's leg. He is your friend."

I said,"Silkie? Is he your pet?"

"Yes. I adopted him and he is my bumgorf."

"Oh. Cool! Can I please touch him?"

"Yes. Silkie, do not bite." I walked over and poked him where his stomach would be and he made a little noise that was like a sigh. I poked him again and again and again. "This little guy is squishy," I said.

"Yes, he is. Are you not, Silkie? Yes you are. Yes you are, my little bumgorf," she said in a voice like he was a baby.

"Yeah, that little monster ate my Gamestation controller before," Cyborg said. "And, the couch. And my leg. And basically the whole tower."

"Holy crap. This little squishy creature ate the tower? And, your leg? He could barely wrap his mouth around my leg, let alone the tower."

"Well,not the whole tower, but everything inside it. Starfire fed him some alien berries and he grew into a larva so big, he could put a Tremor to shame."

"Wow, that big? Ok, I take it back. He could eat the tower. You guys are keeping him, right?"

"Oh, yes, definitely," said Starfire."I will be back in one minute." She dashed off to what I could only assume was to put him in her room.

"Okay, I know this may sound weird because I just saw the slimiest thing on the planet, but now I'm hungry."

"Alright, I'll make some breakfast," said Cyborg.

"One more thing. Can I use the shower?"

"Yeah. It's down that hall, in the bathroom."

"Thanks."

By the time I came back, all of the Titans had arrived in the Ops room and were eating. "Hey, you guys started eating without me."

"Sorry. Here you go," said Robin as he pushed my plate to the side of the table. I sat down and commented on the seat,"Now I can feel like I'm eating in one of those diner booths." I looked at my plate and saw the extremely generous amount of food on it. "Man, this is a lot of food. Bacon, eggs, toast and...what the heck are these things?"

"Dude, those are waffles. Here, pour this on it," said Beast Boy.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." I took the bottle of brown-colored stuff and upended it over the so-called waffle. After putting a little on it, I took a bite. The sweetness of the liquid, paired with the tastiness of the waffle, figuratively blew my socks off. "Whoa. What...is that?"

"Maple syrup," replied Cyborg. "Somehow, it makes waffles taste even better."

Within a minute, I had devoured the whole waffle. Apparently, I had been very messy with it, because Beast Boy said,"Dude, eat it, don't wear it," while snickering alongside Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire.

"Man, that is the stickiest stuff ever," I said as I wiped it off my face with my hands."That didn't work. Excuse me for just a second." I quickly went over to the sink and washed my hands and face, then returned to the table.

"There. Clean,"I stated. "So, what's on today's agenda? I hope it doesn't involve crime-fighting. I need a break from being smacked around."

"Since it's Sunday, there probaly won't be any super-villians. They usually stay away on Sundays," said Cyborg."I guess you could say it's kinda an understanding between us and them."

"Well, we should probaly start with training," said Robin. Everybody else at the table groaned. Beast Boy spoke up with,"Dude!"

"Come on, Green Bean, you know the routine. Let's go," said Cyborg.  
>We all stood and I followed them to the elevator. Robin pushed the button and we descended to the training room.<p>

We arrived and the doors opened up. I looked in and said,"Cool. Where do we start?"

"I figured we should all try sparring with you. We need to know your strengths and weaknesses so I can know what you need to do during battles. But first, are you alright with taking orders," asked Robin.

"I'm a soldier. I've been taking orders for the past year and a half."

"Alright. Let's begin. You'll be facing me first."

"Okay. But if I hurt any of you, don't get angry." As the words left my mouth, a grenade landed at my feet and smoke poured from it. Before I knew it, I couldn't see for crap.

If that wasn't enough, a birdarang flew past my head."Cheater," I said. "Come out, come out." Another birdarang flew at me and this one hit it's mark, bouncing off my shoulder. "Ouch."

"You should try and be as silent as possible. Your voice gives you away," came Robin's voice through the smoke. Another birdarang came at me, but just as it was about to hit me, I snatched it from the air with my wing. Then, I slung it back and heard a satisfying 'ow' from Robin.

"Okay, good. Now, how about up close?"

The smoke cleared as he ran at me. He pulled out his staff and tried to bring it down on me. I quickly morphed up my sword and brought it up to meet his weapon. A resounding *clang* rang through the air and a duel ensued. It went on that way for a few minutes, with him attacking and me deflecting his blows.

"Alright. Good job. On to your next opponent. Who wants to go?"

"I'll try," said Cyborg.

"Okay,"I said,"But one thing. Do you guys have some 12.7mm beanbag rounds? If I use my guns, I don't want to have live ammo flying around the room."

"Actually, yes. The room came stocked with all kinds of ammo," stated Cyborg as he retrieved a few clips for me. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now, let's do this." He charged his cannon and fired without missing a beat. The sonic blast flew at me and I barely avoided it. I then ran towards some stationary cover in the room, while nearly getting blasted. I made it to the cover and pulled out one of my guns. I loaded it and stood up to fire.

As I did, I took a huge amount of sonic blast to the face, sending me sprawling across the room."You know, you could surrender."

"Ha ha, very funny." I rose and took off towards the equivalant of a tank, jumping, rolling, and sliding out of the cannon's blasts. Once I got close enough, jumped up onto his arm and used it to jump completely over him. As I did, I took my gun and fired rounds into his right shoulder.

I landed,spun, and kicked him in the back, knocking him a couple of feet away. I immediatly walked over to him and extended my hand. "You alright?" He clasped my hand and said,"Yeah. Nice move by the way." I nodded to him and gave thanks.

"I wanna go next," said Beast Boy. He walked over in front of me, and we began. He changed into an ox and charged me. I dived out of the way just in time. By the time I got back up, he had already come around for another pass. This time, I strafed out of the way and put my leg in front of his. He tried to stop, but he couldn't accomplish it in time. He hit my leg and went sprawling across the floor. I pulled out my guns and hit the triggers.

Rounds shot out and peppered the ground around him. He transformed into a cheetah and ran like lightning towards me. He jumped up and just as he was about to land on me, I pulled out my knife, flipped it over, and shoved the handle into his stomach.

I tossed him off and said,"If we had really been fighting, this knife would've been turned the other way. I win."

"Yeah,yeah," was his reply. He helped me to my feet and we walked back over to the others. I said,"Okay, which one of you is next?" Raven moved out of the way and Starfire walked forward. "I am," she said, and we began.

After we got a fair distance from each other, I charged towards her. As I was about to slam against her, she moved over and grabbed my arm. Before I knew it, she used my momentum and her alien strength to spin and toss me across the room and into a very solid wall. I slid down and she said in a sympathetic voice,"Oh, I am sorry." I replied with,"It's alright. This is training anyways. Besides, it didn't hurt that bad."

As I rose to my feet, a flurry of bolts struck around me and I launched into the air with my wings. I flew at her, guns blazing, with her throwing constant blasts at me. Again, as I was just about to hit, I was stopped. This time, she flew up to meet me head on, eyes blazing green. I only had time to say one thing. "Oh, crap."

I got blown across the room again, hitting the same wall, in the same spot. Again I slid down, but I said,"Alright. You win." She came over and pulled me up. "Sorry, friend. Maybe next time."

I clapped her on the shoulder and she walked back to the others. "Alright Raven. Your turn," I said. "And this time, please don't throw me across the room."

"I'll only do that if you don't make me angry again."

"Deal." The fight began and she said what I guessed were her words of power. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Black shards of energy shot at me and I sprinted over to some cover, dodging them similar to the way I did with Cyborg, except this time I wasn't going to peek over the cover.

I morphed my gun out and blind-fired over it, which of course meant my accuracy was screwed. I didn't hear any 'ows' like with Robin. I could only guess that she blocked them. Before I could jump out and charge however, my cover lifted away from behind me. "Telekinisis. Right."

I ran to my left but got hit with an energy block in the legs. I tripped and fell over behind more cover. I recovered quickly and dived over the cover and pulled out my sword. I wasn't going to use it on her, but I was going to block the energy shards. Fortunately, it worked. Unfortunately, she just pulled my sword from my hands."Aw, not fair."

I pulled up my guns while strafing her, but she just took those away too, like they were toys from a child. So I did the only thing I really could. I charged. But of course, she snaked energy around my feet, lifted me up, and then dropped me. I hit the ground with a loud *thud* and opened my eyes. When I did, I saw Raven standing behind me. I sighed and said,"Okay, you win." She smirked and I got up and retrieved my weapons. Robin said,"You beat me, Cyborg and Beast Boy, but you couldn't beat Starfire or Raven. Nevertheless, you did pretty good."

"Yeah. That was fun. Are we done," I asked. To my surprise, he said,"Nope." I sighed alongside everyone else besides Robin. But then he said,"Just kidding. Let's go get some pizza." This time, we all let out sighs of relief.

AN: Alright here's the end of chapter 4. Please tell me what you thought in a review if it's not much trouble. Thanks. Also, I have nearly 330 views, 3 favorites, 2 followers, and 1 review, in case anyone wants to know. Anyways, thanks to them for that. See you next time guys. :)


End file.
